super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiggler
Wiggler is a caterpillar-like enemy found in the Mario series that acts as an enemy or ally to Mario. They are known to be extremely easy to anger and turn red all over. Character Description One of Mario's oldest enemies, Wiggler is one of the well known enemies from the Mushroom Kindom. Making its debut in 1990 in Super Mario World, Wigglers are known for their short temper and tantrums, even the slightest mistake will make a Wiggler angry but this normally happens when someone messes with their flowers. Since its debut, Wiggler has appeared in various some sports games and even appearing as a racer in Mario Kart 7. In Super Smash Bros IV Wiggler makes its second appearance fighting (although the only playable one) here. Wiggler is a fast character with defensive traits that make other players have a hard time pummeling him. He can use flowers and botanical abilities to his advantage along with bats and Leaf Guy assists. His Neutral-Special is Wiggler watering with his water can, once enough water is used, a large vine with branches forms which does lots of damage. His Side-Special is the shockwave that all Wiggler bosses perform in the Mario & Luigi series. His Up-Special is Wiggler getting carried by two Leaf Guys. His Down-Special is Wiggler pulling out turnips from the ground, unlike Peach's down special, he automatically throws them upwards and may fall on opponents or land in the ground. If they successfully land in on he ground, they'll grow to be a Piranha Plant. His in-game description is here: WIGGLER Wiggler wiggles himself into the competition to turn the battlefield into his own garden! Oh and opponents will probably turned into seeds! Attributes Wiggled is a fast character that towers over almost all characters. He's also defensive and opponents may find it hard to send him flying. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Wiggler kicks with his feet two times and finishes with a punch. *Side Tilt: Wiggler does a small punch forward. *Up Tilt: Wiggler's body jumps upwards, damaging anyone. *Down Tilt: Wiggler stretches his body backwards and forwards. *Dash Attack: Wiggler turns red and rams forward. *Forward Smash: Wiggler takes out a yellow bat, when charging, he turns red, once it is charged enough, he swings it forward. *Up Smash: Wiggler waters the ground which is the charging animation, once charged enough, a Prickly Piranha Plant rises from the ground. *Down Smash: Wiggler plants a bob-omb in the ground that explodes when he finishes. *Neutral Aerial: Wiggler spins around releasing damaging green spores. *Forward Aerial: Wiggler takes out his watering can and slams it forward, sending anyone down with a hard hit. *Back Aerial: Wiggler uses a "F.L.U.D.D" to jet himself backwards. *Up Aerial: Wiggler releases magical energy from his flower, doing this also throws brown seeds in the ground. *Down Aerial: Wiggler directs all of his feet downwards, meteor smashing the opponents down. *Pummel: Wiggler slaps the opponent. *Forward Throw: Wiggler bats the opponent. *Back Throw: Wiggler throws the opponent behind him and the opponent bounces on every segment of Wiggler's body until getting kicked at the end. *Up Throw: Wiggler takes cover as a vine grows from the bottom of the opponent's feet, this throws the opponent upward with force. *Down Throw: Wiggler throws the opponent down and smashes him or her with a mallet. *Floor (back): Wiggler curls up and starts rolling around to the get up. *Floor (front): Wiggler turns red and raises himself, when he's getting up, he produces red spores. *Floor (trip): Wiggler punches forward with all of his limbs. *Edge (<100%): Wiggler rams forward while red. *Edge (100+%): Wiggler climbs to the stage and takes out his watering can, he smashes it forward. *Neutral Special: Wiggler waters the ground, if held for to the maximum, it'll produce a large vine with branches that stretch to the stage. If held for minimum time, it'll produce poison ivy. If held for some time, it'll produce a thorny rose. *Side Special: Wiggler turns red and smashes the ground, creating a quick yellow shockwave similar to all Wiggler boss fights in the Mario & Luigi series. *Up Special: Wiggler grabs on to two Leaf Guys and heads upwards. You can steer the Leaf Guys here but they'll eventually lose grip of Wiggler soon. Enemies can be hit by their leaf propellers. *Down Special: Wiggler pulls out turnips from the ground. Unlike Peach's down special, Wiggler throws them upwards automatically and may hit opponents. If they reach the ground, they'll grow into a Piranha Plant or in rare occasions, a Venus Flytrap. *Final Smash: Wiggler turns into a Flutter and delivers magical powder from his wings everytime he flies through the stage. On the last flight, he'll throw spike balls instead. Taunts *Up: Wiggler jumps around happily. *Side: Wiggler eats a small carrot. *Down: Wiggler strikes a pose similar to Mario Super Sluggers. On-Screen Appearance A flower sprouts into the stage and Wiggler jumps from down from it. Cheers Female Voices: Wi-ggle-R! Wi-ggle-R! Wi-ggle-R! Wi-ggle-R! Idle Poses *Wiggler taps his feet and crosses his arms. *Wiggler cleans his gloves. Victory Poses *Wiggler jumps two times and turns into a Flutter. *Wiggler high-fives his two Leaf Guys and turns to the screen happy. *Wiggler is waving at the crowd which is the screen. Event Matches *Event 12: Don't mess with my Garden!: Defeat Bowser and Kamek while being Wiggler. *Event 26: Koopa Troop: Defeat Chain Chomp, Wiggler and Kamek with Mario. *Event 30: Newcomers: Defeat the newcomers to the series. Role in Story Mode Wiggles appears to Mario, Luigi, Link and Kirby while they enter his garden to which he happily accepts visitors into his house. He tells the heroes the story of the demon of Trophy Land but before he could finish, Bowser' Airship Armada terrorizes the garden. The heroes exit the house to fight Kamek while Wiggler joins the heroes. From this point onwards, Wiggler is part of Mario's crew. Costumes *Normal Wiggler: Wiggler's normal appearance. *Sunshine Wiggler: The Wiggler that appears in Mario Sunshine. *Angry Wiggler: An angry Wiggler, comically, when this costume turns mad, it turns yellow instead. *Blue Wiggler: Wiggler with a blue appearance. Gallery Wiggler.jpg|Wiggler normal Wiggler~SMS.jpg|Wiggler~SMS Wiggler~BiS.jpg|Angry Wiggler Flutter.jpg|Flutter Wiggler_Portrait.png|Portrait Trivia *Wiggler is the second-tallest character in the game. Category:MoleFreak23 Category:Mario Series Category:Characters